Legolas and Idril
by Kate M1
Summary: Legolas commits a crime when he falls in love with his halfbrother's fiancee the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn.


Legolas and Idril

By

KateM1

Summary and Disclaimer: This is a story of a secret love between Legolas and his older brother's fiancée Idril daughter of Galadriel. I don't own any Lord of the Rings characters, but I do own Idril.

Prologue

Legolas son of Thranduil walked further from the group and into the woods of Lothlorein. He thought the quiet of the enchanted wood would calm his nerves, and he could reflect on what has happened during the past few months since he started this journey from his home in Mirkwood.

He volunteered to go with Frodo to destroy the one ring of power. The trip at first was quite enjoyable. Then the White Wizard Saruman showed his treachery by giving them trouble over the misty mountains forcing them go to the Dwarf mines of Moria. It was in that dark sinister cavern that they met a Balroq, and Gandalf fell.

Legolas was a warrior so death was not unfamiliar to him, but Gandalf was a mentor to him more like a father than his own father. His death was a blow to the young elf. Legolas knew he would follow Aragorn like he did Gandalf, but though Aragorn was a friend he didn't know that Aragorn have it in himself to lead.

The night grew ever darker, but there was still light in the combination of the lights and the moon. The scented leaves and garden gave Legolas comfort as he found a soft stream with a small waterfall with smooth boulders on its bank to sit on.

He thought of his life back home. Even though Gimli loved to call him "a pointy-eared princeling" he was no prince. He was the son of King Thranduil and a mistress he took after the Queen died. He had an older half-brother Thranduilas who was the heir to the throne of Mirkwood and a torment in Legolas' life. It was when Idril, daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn came to Mirkwood to be the bride of Thranduilas his life changed.

It was by streams like this in the gardens of Mirkwood Palace that Legolas and Idril secretly meet to express their love for each other. In the moonlit evenings among scented flowers to crisp autumn leaves to soft wet snow, Legolas made love to this most beautiful of elleths.

It was the treachery of one of his brother's friends that they were discovered. Thranduilas cannot bear that his fiancée, a daughter of high royalty, would bind herself to his bastard half-brother. So the young lovers were separated, and Idril was sent back to her parents.

Four complete seasons have passed, and Legolas missed her desperately. He had been busy with keeping spiders at bay and the trip to Rivendell, but he could not escape the night. The night was where he missed her the most and the ache will only keep growing.

"Legolas," He heard the soft yet powerful voice of Galadriel.

Legolas turned to see the great elf queen come toward him. Her pale blonde hair shone like silver against the whiteness of her dress giving her an appearance of an angelic being. Legolas almost averted his eyes against this majestic elleth. She gave him a smile and begged him to rise.

"Legolas, I know of your love for my daughter," Galadriel said simply.

Legolas looked down for he knew what she would say next. Idril was the daughter of these great elves. Her veins flow the blood of great elves while his was that of a king of an inferior land and a prostitute.

Galadriel lifted his chin, and he was forced to look into her eyes. He saw the eyes did not reveal disappointment, but of love and understanding.

"She is here, Legolas." Galadriel simply told him.

Legolas felt his heart beat faster. Idril, his love, was near. The young elf felt his whole soul come alive with this joyous news.

"Where is she?"

Galadriel continued to smile and led him to a top of the tree into a room where Idril lay sleeping on a soft bed. Beside her was an elegantly carved cradle which held a small little elfling who like her mother was sleeping soundly.

Legolas looked at Lady Galadriel with shock. Could it be that the love between him and Idril was strong enough to create a child? Galadriel answered the question for him.

"Yes Legolas, the child is your daughter."

Legolas went over to the cradle and picked up the infant. The elfling's crystal clear blue eyes snapped open, and she began to cry softly. He smiled as he picked her up gently. He had never seen a newborn before for he was one of the youngest elves only the Evenstar is younger.

He comforted his daughter who stopped crying immediately. She looked at him with the instant instinct that he was the one who helped bring her into this world of increasing darkness.

"I am sorry my dear," He whispered to her.

The elfling cooed with forgiveness and with her tiny hand clutched his big finger. He put her back in her cradle and looked over to his love. She looked pale and sick like.

"She was heartbroken when she was separated from you," Galadriel said with heaviness. "The knowledge that she was carrying your child was her only comfort.

Legolas kneeled beside Idril and began to stroke her hair. Her eyes popped open, and she grasped his wrist.

"Legolas!" She exclaimed.

Legolas smiled.

"Yes my love."

With that he leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss.


End file.
